Turning Point
by LittleMissDreamstar
Summary: The new school year begins at Hetalia Academy, a boarding school for grades 6-12.  Third person omniscient POV, middle school AU, many pairings.  No yaoi/yuri/lemons, this is middle school.


Hello there. Wildpelt84 bringing you the first chapter of Turning Point, a boarding middle school story with the Hetalia characters! All the characters are 11-14 years old in this, so they're younger than usual. Human names will be used. When a new character is introduced, I'll put them in a names section before the chapter. This will only happen for the first chapter that the character is in. Also, an RA is someone at a college or boarding school that supervises in the dorms. I'll be using the term a lot in the story, so I'm giving you the definition. Here we go!

* * *

><p>New characters:<p>

Elizabeta: Hungary

Bella: Belgium

Lily: Liechtenstein

Michelle: Seychelles

Yue: Vietnam

Mei: Taiwan

Natalia: Belarus

Kat (short for Katsuyasha): Ukraine

Katie: An OC, doesn't represent a country

Corinne: Also an OC, doesn't represent a country

* * *

><p>Elizabeta walked into the entrance of the girls' dorm with many different bags to carry. Her parents had just dropped her off, but luckily there were RAs who were helping her. It was Elizabeta's first day at Hetalia Academy, a boarding school for middle and high school students in grades 6-12. Elizabeta was a seventh grader and it was her first year at the school. For her sixth grade year she'd gone to a public school, but she'd been invited to Hetalia Academy for good grades. Elizabeta turned to Katie, the tall blonde RA who'd been helping Elizabeta.<p>

"Where do we check in?"

"There are tables in the lobby. They're right up ahead."

After Elizabeta checked in, she and Katie went up to room 505, which was Elizabeta's room. Once they got up there, Katie spoke.

"Turns out you're in my RA group. Your roommate's name is Bella. She should be here shortly."

Elizabeta began to unpack as Katie left. Elizabeta had remembered to bring her frying pan in case some perverted boy came along. She pulled it out of one of her bags and set it on the table. As she was unpacking, a taller girl with blonde hair and green eyes and a green headband in her hair walked in.

"You must be Elizabeta. I'm Bella. Nice to meet you."

So this was Bella, Elizabeta thought. Might as well introduce myself.

"Hi there. I'm Elizabeta, your roommate. Why don't you set your stuff down and start unpacking?"

Bella put her stuff down on the bed and started unpacking. Elizabeta continued unpacking as the girls began to talk about things such as their grade in school and their favorite things. Both girls were in seventh grade, it turned out, and Bella had met Katie on her way in as well.

After they were done unpacking, the girls decided to take a look around the dorm building. Walking down the stairs, map in hand, they decided to look around the first floor first. On the first floor, they'd found out, there was a gathering room. Elizabeta had remembered seeing a meeting on the opening day schedule in the gathering room. It wasn't time for the meeting until later, so the girls decided to explore some more. After about fifteen minutes, the girls found the laundry rooms, medical office, their RA Katie's room, and the courtyard that separated the girls' dorms from the guys'. Returning to their room, Elizabeta and Bella found Katie standing outside of the door.

"Decided to go exploring, huh? You weren't supposed to. We have a tour later."

"Sorry Katie."

Elizabeta and Bella walked into their room, tired. They rested for a bit before Katie called them out of their room for a quick RA group meeting. They walked out and saw six other girls waiting outside. A couple were leaning against the walls, and a few were just simply talking to one another.

Katie spoke after Bella and Elizabeta joined the group. "Alright. Everyone's here, so let's get started. I'm Katie, your RA. I'll be in charge of you in the dorms this year. First, let's introduce ourselves. Elizabeta, why don't you begin?"

Elizabeta began to speak. "I'm Elizabeta, and I'm in 7th grade."

Bella continued the circle. "I'm Bella, and I'm also in 7th grade."

The other girls turned out to be in a mix of grades. The RA group as a whole was made up of 6th-8th graders. Michelle and Lily, the youngest roommates, were both in 6th grade, Yue and Mei, the Asian girls, were in 7th grade like Elizabeta, and the final pair of roommates were Natalia and Kat, who were in 7th and 8th grade respectively. They were sisters, it turned out, and their parents had requested they be roommates for some reason. The meeting continued, where they discussed the dorm rules, such as the curfew at 10 pm at which time the students would have to be in their rooms and also more awkward rules such as no going in the boys' dorms. At that last rule, some of the girls giggled as Katie was explaining. Elizabeta could tell they thought it was awkward, like anyone would think.

When the RA group meeting was over, the group went downstairs to the meeting room for the big group meeting. The girls were told to talk to someone who wasn't their roommate on the way there, so Elizabeta talked to Lily. Lily, a 6th grader, turned out to have an older brother in 8th grade. Elizabeta was an only child, but she'd remembered Bella had an older brother as well, who also was in 8th grade. They talked about their roommates, and Lily said Michelle was pretty nice but was ignored by a lot of people in the past. Elizabeta made a mental note to talk to Michelle on the way back. As the group arrived, they were told to sit on the floor in front of the makeshift stage. The room was fairly large, about the size of a large classroom. When all the girls were there, the room was filled. Elizabeta guessed about 200 girls were there across all the grades. A woman with long brown hair stepped onto the makeshift stage.

"Good afternoon. My name is Corinne, and I'm the girls' dorm supervisor. Today we're going to be discussing different aspects of your life at Hetalia Academy. Your RAs should have discussed the rules with you, am I right?"

The whole group nodded.

"Good. Let's start with the schedule. You have to be awake by 7:00 on all school days. We'll discuss weekends later. You may get up earlier to take a shower, but you may not leave your floor. Breakfast is at 7:30 and lasts until about 8:00. You'll be eating in the dorm dining hall. This dining hall is shared with the boys, and you can sit where you want. You have until 8:15 to get ready for class. For the first few days, RAs will be helping you find your classes. The first bell is at 8:30, and your lunch times are staggered from 11:00 to 12:00. Lunch is in the school dining hall. Your individual schedule should tell you your lunch time. School is dismissed at 3, and you have until 5:30 for afternoon activities either in the dorms or in the rec hall. I'll get to that later. Dinner is at 5:30 in the dorm dining hall with the same policies as breakfast. Then in the evening, you have from 6:30 to 9 for homework. When you're done, feel free to visit your friends. Lights out is at 10. On weekends, meals are all in the dorm dining hall at the same times except breakfast at 8:30 and lunch with your RA groups at your assigned time. Rise and shine is later, at 8. There are weekend activities you can sign up for in the afternoon. The morning and evening are free time."

Wow, Corinne talked for a really long time, Elizabeta thought. Corinne later went on to explain more things that Elizabeta didn't listen to. When the meeting was over, Elizabeta took the time to talk to Michelle on the way back. That night, when Bella was fast asleep, Elizabeta thought about school, which would be starting tomorrow. What would the teachers be like? The students? Apprehensive, she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>Okay. A couple of things.<p>

1. I'm going to be including a lot of dating and stuff like that. The story will have a lot of aspects of my life in middle school thus far, such as cross-grade level dating (including 6th grader x 8th grader), rejection (something I've dealt with already in 7th grade), cheating, bullying, and lots of other things. Yes, there will be 6th grade dating. It happened in my school, so therefore it can happen.

2. All material will be rated T or lower. This means no yaoi, yuri, or lemons.

3. Some of the things in this story won't be based off of my middle school life, but will be included.

4. The boarding school part is based off my experience at a camp at a college. This means the schedule is pretty similar to mine at camp.

5. Normally in an RA group, the students are all the same age. This won't be the case here due to the lack of girls in Hetalia.

Next chapter we meet some of the guys, and classes begin! The chapter probably won't be up tomorrow (my B-day :P) but it should be up sometime in the next week. I use my Windows phone for a lot of story writing, so even when I don't have my laptop, I'll be writing, but I won't be able to upload the chapters from my phone.

See ya!

WP


End file.
